Soldier
by SnowFox16
Summary: Don loves his soldier. His protecter. His lover. But what will happen when war splits them apart?


Don's door bell rang and the man tiredly made his way out of his warm bed and to the front door. He knew of only one person who would ring his door bell at two o'clock in the morning. He also knew that the certain person behind that door wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. As Don slowly opened the front door, a pair of arms flew around his slender waist, pulling him into a deep, heart-filled kiss. At first, Don was shocked at the quick movement, but after a few seconds he eagerly kissed back. Pulling away, Don looked up at his lover with a warm smile. The man was taller and bigger than Don, with brown buzz-cut hair and strong hazel eyes. Serving ten years in the army had strengthened this soldier both physically and mentally. Only in this man's arms did Don feel truly protected. The soldier shut the door quickly and pulled Don over to the couch, still placing loving kisses over Don's face and neck.

"I missed you so much, my darling," the man said gingerly.

Don smiled, "You just left five hours ago."

The soldier kissed Don again on the neck, "But that was five hours I didn't have you near me."

Don laughed quietly and snuggled into the man's lap, placing his head right over the other man's heart to hear the familiar thumping. A sound that only he could hear. A sound that was there just for him.

The two sat like that for what seemed like an eternity 'til Don's lover swiftly wrapped his arms under Don's knees and back, lifting the younger man with ease. Instinctively, Don wrapped his own arms around the man's neck. The soldier placed small kisses across Don's face like a parent does to clam a sick child. Slowly, the man carried Don back to the bedroom. Don didn't argue with the man and made sure not to squirm too much in his grasp. He knew this man wouldn't hurt him if he told him to stop.

The man lightly placed Don onto the bed and crawled in after taking off his shoes and shedding his light jacket. Slowly, the man pinned Don down between his own body and the mattress. Each lust filled kiss grew in intensity and Don could feel both their heart rates starting to race. His own was currently in the lead.

The soldier's hands snaked their way up Don's shirt and played with his chest, feeling the smooth skin and playing with every sensitive spot he could find to make Don gasp. The man smiled at the first small moan that escaped Don's lips. Quickly, the man unbuttoned Don's silk pajama top, exposing the pale skin below. The soldier trailed his kisses from Don's neck to his chest. He licked a nipple and was greeted with a lustful groan. The soldier kissed Don on the lips as his hands held the smaller man's waist. His hands slowly made their way past Don's silk waist band and under Don's underwear. Don gasped at the sensation, but was silenced by another kiss.

The soldier retrieved his hands and pulled Don up on to his lap. Don pulled off his lover's green army shirt and looked at the tan, muscular chest. When the two where so close together, Don couldn't help but admire how different they were in body type. Don was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of hands grabbed his waist.

The soldier kissed Don's neck gently, "What are you thinking about, my precious rose? Not another guy I hope."

Don was appalled by the thought of thinking of another when the one he loved was right in front of him, "How could you think that? I love you and you only."

Don hugged the soldier around the neck. The man laughed and kissed Don's earlobe. The two fell back on to the bed covers and crawled under the blankets. They stayed like that for five hours just hugging and kissing.

Around 8:30, the soldier got a call from the Lieutenant saying he was needed immediately.

"Does that mean you have to leave?" Don asked quietly. He couldn't imagine not having his lover close by to him.

The soldier sat next to Don and kissed him gently, "Yes, but I'll be back before you know it… Here." The man went over to his bag and pulled out a watch. He sat next to Don again and strapped the watch to the younger man's wrist. "With this watch, you'll see that not a second will go by when I'm not with you."

Don looked at the watch confused, "That's the thing. You won't be with me…"

"Of course I will," the soldier said with a smile, "Every time you look at this watch you'll think of me. I'm always going to be with you in your thoughts. And you'll always be with me in my thoughts."

Don smiled and hugged his lover tightly. The soldier left Don's house quickly and got into his mustang. The two exchanged good-bye waves as the mustang pulled away and drove off.

Three years went by before Don had noticed. There and then through the years, a letter from his lover would come through the mail telling him where his lover was stationed and telling Don how much he was missed and loved. Don lived to read the next letter, but one month, a letter didn't come through. It was the same the next month and the next.

One evening, Don sat on his front porch, waiting for his lover to appear in his mustang and sweep him into his arms, placing kisses all over his face. But it wasn't a mustang that pulled up. Don knew what this unknown car meant and tears began to stream down his face. A man got out of the car and spotted Don on the porch. Slowly, the man took off his hat and made his way towards Don.

Dead… His one and only was dead… No more late night kisses. No more hugging under the bed covers. Nothing…

Before the man left, he gave Don a letter. The man said that he was told to give that letter to Don if his lover didn't make it through the war. Slowly, Don opened the letter to reveal the curly lettering of his one and only.

_Dear Don,_

_If you are reading this it means I didn't make it to see the end of this war. It pains me to think that I won't be able to see your smiling face again or feel your soft skin. But you most understand that I'm gone now and you need to let go. I love you so much, I don't want you to obsess over my death. I can't die happily if you aren't happy. You're beautiful so I know you'll be able to find another lover. Maybe someone better than me who can come back after a war. Do me one favor though and keep that watch I gave you. As long as you have that, I'm with you forever._

_Yours truly,_

_John_

Don folded up the paper and walked quietly back inside the house. He slid into his room and crawled into bed.

That night was filled with so many memories that Don just couldn't bear to remember. He ended up crying himself to sleep, his dreams filled with those memories of his dear lover.


End file.
